Pixel Gun Wiki:Manual of Style
The purpose of this manual is to create guidelines to help uniformize content across articles in the . Reading this is recommended to make the editing process more efficient, as it would save editors many corrections. The guidelines in this manual are enforced, and this manual should be referenced when solving editing disputes. If there are any questions, suggestions or issues arise please contact administration. Thank you. General Language * This wiki uses Standard American English (SAE). ** Please write with proper grammar. * "Epilogue", "Monologue", "Dialogue" etc. should be preferred over "Epilog", "Monolog", "Dialog." * "Color" etc. should be preferred over "Colour." * When making possessive forms of singular and proper nouns ending with s, add s'' at the end. * The present tense should be used whenever possible. * Locations and Characters with proper-noun names are not addressed using article determiners. Example: "Area 52 Labs" instead of "The Area 52 Labs". * Do not use contractions, i.e. use "do not" instead of "don't". * For a range of numbers, write "5-7 " (using straight hyphen) instead of "5~7 " (using curved hyphen). Article Content * '''Content on this wiki should be factual and proven, instead of what is theorized, folk, opinions, or believed. Please avoid adding theories, "headcanons", conjecture, opinions, and other kinds of non-factual information. ** Conjecture may exist in this wiki only if it's indisputable, officially proven, thoroughly supported, or required. ** DO NOT PUT YOUR CRITICISM OF ANY PART OF THE GAME, THE CREATORS OF THE GAME, OR ANYONE/ANYTHING ELSE ON WIKI ARTICLES. * Most, if not all, content from this wiki should be verifiable. Readers should have the ability to prove it is true, accurate, or justified, should doubts arise. Content that is only verifiable under restricted circumstances, like being behind a paywall or accessible only to a few select people, should be approved by staff members first. * Articles must contain information closely related to the topic in question and not be unrelated. * Situations must be discussed in a disinterested tone. This is done by giving no bias or preference, unimportant issues unnecessary weight, and avoiding any loaded language. Avoid the use of imperative form and second-person narrative (you) when writing articles. * Avoid the use of informal and casual language commonly present in everyday conversation (e.g. kids < children). * Language must be clear and understandable. Avoid being too talkative by using short and concise sentences to avoid overloading the reader. This wiki should use simple language and sentence structure for the benefit of all readers. Images Non-animated images should be in PNG format, preferably with lossless compression. Images in the GIF format should only be used for animated images. Links There are several rules to follow when adding links to articles. # There shouldn't exist multiple links to the same page in a single article. Exceptions are: #* when two or more links are linking to a different section of the same page. #* when one of the links is in the infobox/navbox and the other in the actual content. # Pages that can be linked internally must be linked as such. Further help on how to internally link pages check and . Spacing Spacing in an article's source is a minor but is enforced on the wiki. Easy formatting The wiki implemented several data attributes for easy formatting into the wiki's CSS. Those should always be preferred over the normal methods of formatting. Data attributes can be used by wrapping the text to be formatted in a tag, and defining style = "ATTRIBUTE: VALUE;" in the opening tag. The following is a list of frequently used implemented data attributes and their possible values: * Text Color (color) ** darkred ** red ** orange ** yellow ** brown ** darkgreen ** green ** cyan or aqua ** lightblue ** blue ** darkblue ** purple ** An RGB value can be given as well: Text * Fonts (font-family) ** Text Data attributes can be combined in one span tag. For example, Hello gives Hello Note: Your browser may not display some fonts properly, as your browser may not have the font in question installed. This is normal. Credits Adapted from this page.Category:Site maintenance category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__